


against better judgement

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: to escape the love is in the air festivities, anduin convinces shaw to take him to kul tiras in disguise so he can learn more about the region. anduin also hires flynn as their local guide. what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Love is in the Air Fic Exchange 2020





	against better judgement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exilefromlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/gifts).



> i am so sorry you got me as your gifter dear. ;-; i hope this is okay enough.

Mathias Shaw walked towards Stormwind Keep, draped in a cloak. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, and while Shaw being awake at this hour was common, meeting with King Anduin this early was out of the ordinary. However, the King had requested to see him before the start of the day. He walked into the Keep, aware of how silent it was, most of the inhabitants still asleep. As he came up to the throne room, he saw Anduin standing there, his back towards Shaw. Shaw could hear him talking but couldn't hear what he was saying. As he got closer, he heard a tone of affection in the King's voice. 

Shaw cleared his throat as he got close, and he had to try hard to not smile slightly as Anduin jumped, clearly surprised. Whispering a goodbye to whoever he was talking to, Anduin waved what Shaw was a portal away and turned to face him. "Spymaster Shaw, I didn't hear you approach. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me so early." Shaw noticed that Anduin looked slightly more relaxed than he had been in a long time.

"Of course, your highness. Why did you need to see me?"

"Well, since the war effort is winding down, and our champions are working with Magni to finish taking care of N'Zoth, I was thinking I could finally travel across Kul Tiras." Anduin started to pace around. "I've been to Boralus, yes, but I've never been outside that. If Kul Tiras is one again part of the Alliance, I need to really see the rest of the land."

"Sounds reasonable," Shaw agreed, watching the king. "Should I get the normal team of guards ready?"

"No. See, this is why I summoned you." Anduin stopped and looked at Shaw, smiling. "See, I need to see the land not as king, but as a normal person."

Shaw sighed. "Sir, you know I can't allow you to do that. It's way too dangerous for you to go out alone."

"That's why you are going to accompany me. You are good at hiding in public, aren't you?" Anduin had a smirk on his face, and Shaw couldn't help but wonder if Anduin's relationship with Magni's new...advisor had anything to do with Anduin's cheekiness.

"Even with me there, it would be unwise for you to be out without protection. I'm afraid I can't sign off on this."

Anduin sighed. "Mathias, I don't think you understand." Anduin walked over and stood in front of Shaw. A grim look appeared on his face. "Do you realize what holiday starts today?"

Shaw had to think for a moment before it hit him. Love is in the Air. He suddenly understood why Anduin was so desperate to leave. Shaw ran his hand down his face. "Fine. We'll leave out soon. Though I've been there for a while, I'm still not familiar with the major cities outside of Boralus. I'll need to find a guide we can trust."

"Oh no need to worry about that. I already have hired someone." Anduin put up his finger to silence Shaw's protest. "They were recommended to me by someone I trust, so there's no reason to worry about that. Plus, you have met them already." Anduin smiled, but Shaw couldn't help but feel even more concerned.

\---------------

"Do you think I blend in well enough, Spymaster?" Anduin and Shaw were in a room in the Smug Harbor Inn a few hours later. Shaw turned to face Anduin, who had changed into common Kul Tiran clothes: a long sleeve white shirt, brown pants, and boots. He had also used a mage potion to temporarily dye his normally golden hair to a dark black. "Think anyone will be able to know it's me?"

"I have to admit, sir, that I know it's you and I'm still having trouble." This was doing nothing to smooth out Shaw's worry. "I still don't think you should do this, though."

"I know it's your job to worry about my safety, Shaw, but everything will be okay. I have full trust in both you and our guide." Anduin walked towards the door of the room as he talked.

"About that. You still haven't told me who they are." Shaw went to say something else but paused as he heard a glass break in the bar below, followed by happy yelling.

"Sounds like they've finally arrived," Anduin said with a smile and walked out of the room. Shaw followed quickly behind. As they walked down the stairs, Shaw gave the crowd below, already large for so early in the morning, a look over. His eyes fell on auburn hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and he felt his heart skip a small beat. Only because he was beginning to think he knew who Anduin had picked as their guide, that's all he told himself.

They turned their head, and their eyes met Shaw's. "Oy! Shaw!" Flynn Fairwind called out, waving his hand as he walked towards him.

"Really, your majesty? Him?" Shaw whispered to Anduin under his breath, annoyance in his voice.

"Taelia says he's competent enough," Anduin whispered back with a small laugh. "Plus you two have already worked together, so it's not like you can't trust him." Anduin shot him a look that Shaw couldn't place but he didn't like it. "Taelia says you two are friends, actually."

Were they friends? Shaw couldn't answer that. He didn't _dislike_ Flynn. He had been a help sneaking into the Zandalari royal vault. He just always was pushing Shaw's buttons, like he knew exactly what to say and what to do to get on his nerves. He acted like a child sometimes, needing attention from Shaw. More and more, though, Shaw had found himself willing to give Flynn that attention. He even somewhat looked forward to spending time with the former pirate.

Before he could exam his thoughts and feelings about Flynn further, Flynn reached them both. "Fancy seeing you here, Shaw. I didn't think you did anything that was fun." Flynn looked at Anduin. "Who's your friend here?" He put his hand on Anduin's shoulder. "Did Shaw kidnap you? Did he make you do his paperwork? Unless..." Flynn looked at Shaw with a fake look of shock. "Is this a night companion?! Shaw!"

Shaw put his head into his hand as Anduin laughed. "Captain, this is Anduin. King Anduin. He's just in disguise." Shaw had to fight a small smile as he saw the color drain from Flynn's face.

"I am so sorry, your majesty," Flynn stammered out, standing at attention. "Forgive me!"

"It's okay, Captain Fairwind," Anduin assured him. "This just means my disguise really is good if it could fool you."

"That's not a high bar, sir," Shaw couldn't help mutter.

"Shaw, you wound me," Flynn, said, relaxed. "Please, I hope my dear friend here hasn't told you anything bad about me because I assure you it's wildly exaggerated, your majesty."

"Please, call me Anduin." Anduin smiled. "I haven't heard anything from the Spymaster here. Taelia, on the other hand..."

"Ah, well, that's a different story."

"Don't worry. She's the reason I've hired you today." Anduin tilted his head. "Did you really try to fight one of my champions for saving you from a siren, though?"

"Mate, have you ever been around a siren?" Flynn got a dangerous look on his face.

"No, Fairwind." Shaw sighed.

"At least not today," Anduin added. "Today I just want to go to the major economic centers of each of the regions. I just want to mingle with the people who live here, see how they live, so I can understand and know them better."

"My, that's pretty noble of you, Anduin." Flynn got beside Anduin and turned them both to look out of the inn. "Boralus is a great place to start. Let's go have some fun, shall we?" Flynn basically pushed Anduin out of the inn, and Shaw, feeling a headache coming on, followed after them.

Tradewind Market was just starting to get busy as they walked out of the inn. Merchants lined up all along the walls, calling out to those passing to try to get them to buy something. Nobles, regular citizens, and champions alike walked in the marketplace. Massive trade ships of not only Kul Tiran origin but other races of the Alliance were docked in the harbor. Workers were also busy putting up decorations in theme with the holiday. The sight of it all, plus the fact that no one knew who he was, made Anduin feel ecstatic, and it showed on his face.

Shaw took notice, and felt a twinge of sympathy for him. How long had it been since he had seen Anduin this happy? Long before his father was killed, that's for sure. That thought brought on guilt as well. If he hadn't been captured by Deathroc, he could have warmed Varian. He would still be alive. Maybe Vol'jin would be too, and they wouldn't have been dealing with Sylvanas as Warchief. If he hadn't failed...

"You feeling alright there, Shaw?" Flynn's voice brought Shaw back to the present. He looked at Flynn and thought he saw a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." He turned to Anduin. "Sir, I'm going to go over to the  _ Wind's Redemption _ and check in on the reports before we head out to the other regions, if that is okay with you. Don't worry," he quickly added before Anduin could say anything. "I will not tell anyone you are here."

Anduin nodded. "You leaving me alone, Shaw? That's unlike you."

"Boralus is safe enough that I can trust you with Fairwind," Shaw replied, a hint of a smile appearing on his face.

"You trust me? Shaw, mate, you're making me blush." Flynn put his hands over his cheeks and looked away as if he was bashful.

Shaw rolled his eyes. "Come to the ship when you are ready to travel, Anduin." He gave a slight bow and walked off.

Flynn sighed. "Hate to see him go but love to watch him leave." He then turned to Anduin. "So, ya highness, is there any shopping you need done while we're here? Anyone special you want to give a gift to this holiday?" Flynn gave Anduin a wink.

Anduin couldn't help blushing at the comment but he tried to play it cool. "No, just want to spend some time enjoying the atmosphere here. It is truly something else." He began to walk down the line of stalls, Flynn by his side. "If you don't mind me asking, Flynn, how were you able to befriend Mathias? He's not the kind to make friends."

"Obviously with my good look and amazing charm," Flynn said, smiling as that got a laugh out of Anduin. "But really I just didn't stop bothering him. I think he just accepted that it'd be easier on him to just tolerate me. Tae always got on to me for bothering 'that poor mainlander' but it all worked out for the best."

"Yes, Taelia has said the two of you are close." Anduin turned to look at a stall. "Will you be buying him a present? For the holiday?"

Flynn stopped in his tracks. "Why would I do that, ya highness?"

Anduin stopped and looked at him. "Captain Fairwind, you just mention how you, as your said, 'love to watch him leave'." Anduin smirked. "Plus, Shaw almost smiled talking about you. There's something between you two isn't there?"

Flynn was quiet for a second, trying to figure out what to say. In the silence they heard a conversation between a human and worgen nearby. "So you know who this Wrathion is?" the human asked. Flynn noticed Anduin's attention switched to the conversation once Wrathion's name was mentioned.

"Yeah, I've known him since before he hatched," the worgen replied. "He's cocky and smug and extra but he's a good dude." Anduin smiled softly. "I just wonder if he's back to sleeping with Anduin," the worgen continued.

Anduin turned red as Flynn leaned and stared at Anduin. "No one special to give a gift to, huh?" Flynn asked jokingly.

Anduin rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Look, I think people know, but it's not official, so if you could not mention this to Shaw..."

"Don't worry mate, I won't. Pirate's honor." Flynn gave him a wink. "We should probably head out soon though before this rumor gets to our loveable grump of a man."

\------------

Flynn had suggested Stormsong Valley next, so the three of them were in the air, flying towards Brennadam. Shaw was in the lead, followed by Anduin and then Flynn. The silence of the flight gave Flynn time to think about what Anduin had mentioned. Was there something between Shaw and himself? He did like Shaw, that was true, even though they were complete opposites. Most of their time spent together was Flynn bothering Shaw, but Shaw had more and more been slower to get annoyed. He actually seemed happy to talk to Flynn. Well, as happy as Shaw could be. Flynn was also looking more and more forward towards his time with Shaw, and missed him terribly when Shaw was gone on a mission. But that was just normal friend stuff, right? Right?

He pushed the thought out of his mind as they began to land. Hopping off the gryphons and handing them to the flight master, they walked over to Roz, the mayor, who was waving at them. "Hello, gentlemen! Fairwind here said you'd be visiting."

"Roz! It's been too long!" Flynn walked up to her and they clasped hands. 

"Flynn, you rat bastard, I can't believe you actually are showing your face here after last time!" Roz said in a joking tone.

"Last time?" Shaw sighed. "What did you do this time, Fairwind?"

"Nothing, mate!" Flynn said. "I just... lost a bet is all."

"He didn't think I could beat him in combat." Roz laughed. "He underestimated this Stormsong girl!"

"Look, Roz, we were both drunk, my judgement was hindered, we all know I'd never underestimate you normally."

"What was the bet?" Anduin asked.

"He had to run naked through the square." Roz broke down laughing. "You should have seen it!"

"Half think you may have lost on purpose because of that, Flynn," Shaw sighed again. 

"Don't be jealous Shaw. I can give you a reenactment anytime you want," Flynn said, wagging his eyebrows. He swore he saw a slight blush appear on Shaw's face but then saw Anduin looking at him like a cat that got the cream and turned to Roz. "So, are the shops back up yet, Roz?"

"Not yet, unfortunately, but almost." She turned towards the square. "We lost a lot of good people when the Horde invaded. But now that the war is over, and they've moved out, we've been able to start burying the dead and cleaning up. It should be back to as normal as it can be within a month or two."

"I'm sorry for the losses..." Anduin said quietly. He looked down towards the ground. Flynn suddenly saw how **_tired_** he looked. The crown truly did weigh heavy on him. So young, yet basically half of Azeroth under his rule.

"Thank you, stranger," Roz said. "It's okay though. We're tough here in the valley." She clapped her hands together. "Oh, that's right. Before you go, let me give you something." She walked off towards the inn.

"I will have to come back here once the square is back," Anduin said, looking at Shaw. "I hope you understand."

"Of course, sir. I'm sure the people will appreciate you coming to celebrate a return to normalcy." Shaw shot a glace at Flynn. "Plus some of them may need help getting the image of a certain naked pirate out of their mind."

"Hey now, I had both ladies and men SWOONING over me, I'll have you know." Flynn threw his arm over Shaw. "You sure you don't wanna see?"

"Flynn leave the Spymaster alone," Roz said, walking back up to them, carrying a large glass jar filled with a yellow goo. "Here. Honey from our best hive." She handed the jar to Shaw.

"I've heard the honey from here is sweeter than any other honey," Shaw said. "But it's also more dangerous to harvest. Thank you." 

"Please, come back soon. I can't wait to show our new Alliance friends Brennadam when it's not under attack." Roz gave them a final wave and walked towards the square.

Shaw handed the jar to Flynn, who put it carefully in his bag. "Anduin, Drustvar is next. Are you sure you want to go there? There are still some witches out there that haven't been taken care of."

"I have to, Shaw. I have to visit every zone."

"It'll be fine, Shaw," Flynn said. "Arom's Stand is pretty guarded. Plus the Order of Embers is headquartered there. If a witch does show up it'll be dead in no time flat."

That did make Shaw feel slightly better. As they walked back to the flight master, she looked exasperated. "I'm sorry, guys. I couldn't hold all three of the gryphons. There's only two. I'm sorry." She held the reins to the two in her hand.

"No, no, it's perfectly fine." Anduin handed her 10 gold pieces. "Here, you seem to be having a busy day today. Thank you for everything." The flight master nodded with a smile and handed over the reins to Anduin, walking away to help someone else.

"Hope you two are okay sharing a gryphon," Anduin said, handing one of the reins to Shaw. Before either Shaw or Flynn could protest, Anduin quickly hopped on the back of his gryphon and signaled to the animal to take off towards Arom's Stand.

Flynn and Shaw looked at each other. "I call little spoon," Flynn said with a smile and got onto the gryphon. Shaw said a quick prayer to the Light before getting onto the gryphon behind Flynn. "Feel free to hold onto me if you need to, Shaw." Flynn gave the reins a slight tug and they took off into the sky, quickly catching up to Anduin.

The silence was uncomfortable between Flynn and Shaw. Of course, it was Flynn who broke the silence. "So, what's your day look like after you get done with Anduin's tour?"

"I don't know. Probably back to what I always do." Shaw answered without even thinking about it.

"What, no plans for the holiday?" Flynn asked, looking back at him.

"Why would I?" Shaw frowned. 

"Then you should come out drinking with me. The pubs always put out their best stuff at this time of year."

Shaw paused. "Are you asking me out on a date, Fairwind?" Shaw couldn't help but let a small smile show as he watched Flynn get flustered, even though it only lasted for a second or two.

"Why, would you like to go on a date with me, Matty?" It was Flynn's turn to smile as that small blush reappeared on Shaw's face, like it did every time he called Shaw Matty. They looked at each other for a few minutes before they realized what they were doing and quickly looked away from each other. They stayed silent the rest of the flight, but it was more relaxed.

\---------

Arom's Stand may currently be the main town of Drustvar, but it didn't feel like it. It felt very military. Flynn didn't like it here. He stood with Anduin near the flight master. Shaw had gone off to talk to an Order of Embers member to see what the status of the witch situation was. Flynn looked to see if Shaw was out of sight and then turned to Anduin. "Hey, wanna go somewhere a bit more...lively?"

"I'm guessing this is someplace Shaw wouldn't want us to go to, as you're asking when he's not around?" Anduin asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"You already know me too well, ya highness." Flynn gave a small laugh. "I have family there, though, so it'll be fine, I promise!"

"Oh, no, I believe you. Let's go. Quickly though."

Flynn nodded and paid the flight master for two gryphons to Anyport. Shaw walked back into view just as they were taking off. "We'll be back in a few, Shaw!" Flynn called out, waving. He couldn't hear what Shaw was yelling at him, but he knew it was mostly curses.

"Welcome to Anyport!" Flynn said, arms out wide, after Anduin and him had landed. "It's open to anyone and everyone so long as you want to sell and trade and don't mind who you do that with." They walked down the steps and Flynn waved at a Kul Tiran leaned against some railing. "That's Klause. He's also a Fairwind, though we don't know how we're re;ated. But I'm 95% sure we are."

"Flynn, is this a pirate cove?" Anduin looked a little worried.

"Yes, but it's a friendly one." They walked down the boardwalk. "Alliance members helped make it a friendly cove. So it's fiiiiiine. Let's go get a drink real quick first." They walked into the cave in front of them, which was home to the Drust Bar.

While Flynn was sweet talking the barkeep, Anduin walked outside to look around. He saw something on a table that caught his attention. It was a small dragon statue. He picked it up and looked it over, smiling. 

"Ay! Thief!" someone yelled, causing Anduin to look up. He saw a human male running towards him. "That's mine!"

"I'm sorry! I was just looking at it!" Anduin quickly put the statue down, but that didn't stop the man.

"You tried to take my shit!" The man pulled out a dagger and lunged at Anduin, who couldn't move for some reason. He felt himself being pushed to the ground, and as he fell, he heard Flynn cry out in pain. Quickly looking up, he saw that Flynn had taken the blade meant for him, straight in his chest. Flynn collapsed to the ground, bleeding badly. Anduin didn't notice the cove enforcers tackling the male. He just knew he had to work quickly. Calling upon the Light, he moved over to Flynn and held his hands over Flynn's wound. His hands began to glow as he worked to heal Flynn's wound.

"You okay, Anduin?" Flynn asked quietly, breath haggard.

"Yes, thanks to you, Flynn. Now be quiet. I need to focus." Anduin looked up and gasped. "S-" he started, but that's all Flynn heard before he passed out.

\----

Flynn groaned as his eyes fluttered open. The first thing he noticed was he was now in a bed. The second thing he noticed was the amount of pain he was in. "Tides, am I dead?"

"Thankfully, no," Anduin's voice answered. Flynn focused his eyes and saw Anduin sitting beside him in a chair next to the bed. His hair was back to its natural color and he was in his formal attire. "I was able to heal you enough to make sure you lived."

Flynn sat up in the bed, grimacing through the pain. He looked around. "We on a ship?"

"Yes, we're back on the _Redemption_." Anduin looked down at his knees. "I'm sorry, Flynn. This is all my fault. I should have listened to Shaw and just stayed in Stormwind."

"Mate, this is nothing compared to what I've been through before." Flynn gave Anduin a thumbs up. "How did we get here though?"

"Right as you passed out, Shaw landed in Anyport. He made sure you stayed on the gryphon as we flew back here." Anduin gave a sad smile. "He seemed very worried."

"Where is Matty, by the way? On a mission now?" Flynn asked, a little sad Shaw was already gone.

Anduin shook his head. "No, he actually didn't want to leave until he saw that you were okay." Before they could talk more, they felt the ship shift downwards, as if something heavy had landed on it, before returning to normal. 

"Where's Anduin?!" they heard a deep male voice demand, and Flynn saw Anduin instantly get red. "What was he doing in Anyport?! How could you let him get almost attacked like that?!"

"I'm guessing that's the boyfriend," Flynn said, smiling. Anduin just nodded, highly embarrassed.

"Wrathion, please. He's fine. Captain Fairwind saved King Anduin but got injured in the process. Anduin is with him at the moment making sure he's okay." Shaw's voice sounded a little tired and worried.

"I should probably go calm down Wrathion," Anduin said, standing up. "I'm sorry again for all of this."

"This was pretty tame, all things considered!" 

"You'll have to take me to see a siren next time, Captain." Anduin smiled for real this time. "Once you are healed."

"Deal. Good luck with your dragon," Flynn teased.

"Good luck with your spymaster," Anduin replied back and walked out of the room to the deck of the ship. Flynn could hear all three of them talking, but wasn't focused on what they were saying. He felt tired again, and quickly fell asleep.

When he woke back up, the room was dark except for a candle burning on a desk. Shaw was now sitting in the chair, but was asleep in it. Flynn moved slightly and was hit with a wave of pain, causing him to gasp. That was enough to wake up Shaw. "Hey, Shaw, sleep well?" Flynn asked.

Shaw glared at him. "Captain Fairwind," he said in a tone that Flynn knew he only used when he was angry. "What gave you the bright idea to take King Anduin to Anyport, of all places?"

"It's normally pretty safe. Just bad luck." Flynn tried to shrug but that caused enough wave of pain to roll over him. "Hey, it all worked out, didn't it?"

"You could have died!" Now Shaw sounded upset. Flynn looked up at him.

"Aww, were you worried about me, Mathias? That's so sweet of you," Flynn said playfully.

"Yes, I was worried," Shaw said quietly, looking away. "I think, against my better judgement, I'm starting to care about you Fairwind."

Flynn's heart felt like it skipped a beat, and not from the pain. In fact, he couldn't feel any pain at the moment. He smiled. "Matty. Look at me." Shaw slowly looked back at Flynn, who put a hand on Shaw's cheek. Shaw hesitated for a beat and then leaned into it. "If almost dying was all I had to do to get you to admit you liked me, I would have done it sooner."

Shaw rolled his eyes at that. "You're a fool of a pirate."

"And yet I got the Spymaster by my side. Who's the bigger fool here?" Flynn leaned up and pressed his lips against Shaw's before Shaw could get in the next word, and felt electric as Shaw returned his kiss. Flynn pulled away slightly, a huge smile on his face. "You still up for that date?"

**Author's Note:**

> the title is b/c everything about this was against shaw's better judgement
> 
> ~~and against my better judgement posting this~~


End file.
